Deathly Hollows
by AirElemental101
Summary: On October 1981, Harry James Potter died... and Kuchiki Raiden became the newest member of the Kuchiki clan in Soul Society. 16 years later his would have been life catches up to him. But death fears no man, not even Lord Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: fanfiction equals losers with no money and too much time on their hands. If I owned HP or Bleach I wouldn't have time and I would have much more money. Nuff said.

A/N: The original story idea for this came from someone called Aikiguy on this site.

And before anyone asks—I have no idea when I'm going to update Arches and Gates or re-write Child of Ra. My muse for A&G apparently went on a year long vacation. I intend to re-watch FMA in order to try and lure her back. In the mean time, here's my newest plot bunny:

**Deathly Hollows**

Chapter. 1

_The one with the Power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…_

Its Halloween night of 1981… the stroke of midnight has just struck its last toll… In other parts of Britain people still walk the streets wishing each other a happy All Hallow's Eve… But in the small wizarding establishment of Godric's Hollow things are quiet…

_Born to those who've defied him thrice, born as the 7__th__ month dies…_

In one house there is a family of three—a husband and wife and their son who just turned 1 year old that last July 31st. The young parents smile softly as the look upon their small bundle of joy. They had been through a lot, and had eventually been forced into hiding, but at least they were together… they were safe…

_And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal..._

A crash came from the front of the house. The father ran from his family's side to the hall that led to the front door. As he saw the one who stood silhouetted in the doorway, a cold fear overtook him… not fear for himself, but for the ones he loved in the next room.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

A green light filled the room followed by the thud of a falling body as the man, James Potter, fell in death's embrace.

The mother ran upstairs and barricaded herself and her son in the baby's room. She knew it was no use, just as running was no use now. Tears poured down her face… James, her beloved husband, was…

She only had two hopes now. To beg and plead with the monster coming this way, or in the likely event that it failed… the Ancient Magic which she had set up to take place in advance. Hopefully, it would be enough…

There was another crash as the door to the room was forced open and the man of her nightmares entered, wand raised in their direction.

She spread out her arms in front of the crib where her son lay. "Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"

"Stand aside, you silly girl… stand aside, now!"

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead—"

"This is my last warning—"

"Not Harry! Please… have mercy…have mercy… Not Harry! Not Harry! Please — I'll do anything—"

"Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!"

Green light flashed as his patience grew too thin, and Lily Potter fell to join her husband in death.

Now, his wand turned to his true target—the small babe lying quietly in its crib. It was only now as he drew near that it began to cry.

"Avada Kedavra!"

_But he shall have power the Dark Lord knows not…_

The green light hit the child… then something extraordinary happened.

As the light hit, the soul of the child was pushed out if its small body and a chain attached to the child's chest shattered. But then the light coalesced at the child's forehead before shooting back at its caster, dragging with it another chain. As it hit, pain and terror flooded the attacker. The walls around them creaked under the pressure of the events taking place, and eventually crumbled on one side, causing the ceiling to fall to a slant. He was pushed from his own body and watched as the chain embedded itself in his soul, connecting him and the boy. Several other chains led off into no where as well… what the hell was going on?!

"Sickening."

Where before there had been no one, there now stood a tall man with long black hair wearing what appeared to be black traditional Japanese garb and a white over coat.

"To create so many Anchors to enable you to cling feebly to life… is despicable. I shall have to rectify the situation…Tom Riddle."

The soul of Tom Riddle—or as he preferred, Lord Voldemort—was no idiot. He knew of the beings known as Death Gods, or Soul Reapers… he had just never believed they existed before now. And he was in no shape to do battle with one.

Swiftly he sunk through the floor and deep into the earth… it was better to live to fight another day.

The black haired man tried to follow the tainted reiatsu of the corrupted soul. But the pulse of the soul was weak as it was, and he was too dense of a spirit form to follow it below the earth where it had fled. Soon the feeling of its reiatsu was completely eclipsed by that of those who lived in the area.

He sighed. He had failed in his mission to force the entity Tom Riddle to pass on… he would have to be sure to send out a memo to the other shinigami of the Gotei 13 to be on the look out.

Crying could be heard from behind him, so he turned to inspect the other soul involved in the ordeal.

The soul of a small child lie on the ground. As he neared it, he could see that the chain of fate that had been attached to his chest had been shattered. Technically, the child was dead.

But from its forehead there was another chain of fate… but it was nothing like any chain of fate the Death God had ever seen, for it pulsed a corrosive green and radiated an aura of malevolence. The chain led from the child's head and fell down through the floor where the tainted one had fled.

Accidentally or on purpose, Tom Riddle had created yet another Anchor to his soul. With this anchor in place, it was completely plausible that the child could be reinstated into its body and live a long, healthy life. He certainly had the reiatsu to support it.

But he doubted it.

It was obvious Riddle had intended to kill the child, not create a link to him. So eventually the monster would come back to finish the job. And if not, a shinigami would for as long as the Anchor existed, Tom Riddle would continue to live on. And besides— the longer that chain remained in place, the greater the chance the boy's soul would become tainted by it.

But if he did force the child into the afterlife, what would become of it? The likely hood that the child would appear in the same area as its parents were slim to none. It would enter Soul Society completely alone… Hisana would've had a fit.

The small boy's reiatsu was strong… certainly high enough for powerful shinigami potential later on. There was a possibility that one of the noble clans might be willing to take the boy under wing in order to bring that strength into its line.

The Death God pulled his sword as he made up his mind. His blade fell and cut through the chain easily. The pieces of the chain glowed faintly for a moment before it evaporated into nothing.

He picked up the child, noticing for the first time the lightening bolt scar that stood out against the skin on its forehead. It opened its eyes slowly to reveal round orbs of a brilliant emerald green. As it blinked up at him, it seemed to waver indecisively on what he thought of the new stranger. But after a couple seconds it smiled and giggled, reaching up to grab a strand of black hair that fell over the Death God's shoulder.

In spite of everything, Captain Kuchiki Byakuya found himself giving the tike a small grin.

Decision made, Byakuya opened the door to Soul Society… now holding the newest member of the Kuchiki clan, Kuchiki Raiden…elders be damned.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Later that night…_

Slowly, one Albus Dumbledore picked through the rubble of the once cozy cottage. Behind him he could hear Minerva crying desperately into Hagrid's shoulder. Despite her hard exterior she really was a caring person at heart. And she had cared very much for these two former pupils…

But perhaps the greatest loss of the night was found in the nearly destroyed baby room, where the body of one Harry Potter was found.

Dumbledore kneeled beside the small body, careful of how he stepped on the unstable floor. No where in his plans had this been the outcome…

True, Voldemort's body also lay off to the side, but Dumbledore knew well enough that the man wasn't truly dead. So it was only a matter of time…

But poor Harry… he had no horcrux to bring him back.

Dumbledore was just beginning to make his way back down to relay his findings to the others when he felt a whisp of something he had not felt in a long time…

He looked back around before closing his eyes to concentrate…

Slowly, a small smile came to his lips and he opened his eyes, the sparkle returning, if but just a little.

There was no mistaking that lingering aura… or rather, _reiatsu_ as _they_ called it.

Dumbledore smiled, looking back down at the still form of the child before him. He cast a preservation spell over the babe's body, considering the preparations he had to perform.

Hope wasn't completely gone.

**A/N2--FYI**: I will be posting two Bleach/HP stories. The two of them are based around a similar idea, but are very different situations, thus very different stories. Give the other one a try as well if you like.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Bear with me here... I'm trying to get back into the flow of writing. Hope this is ok as an 'character intro' chapter. _

**Ch. 2**_  
_

_The sound of two swords striking each other was all that was heard in the compound…_

_Then a deep breath as one fighter parried a thrust…_

_A gust of wind…_

_A step…_

_Kuchiki Raiden flipped sideways with a handspring out of harms way. Gazing in the direction the attack came from he smiled._

"_I can keep up with your shunpo now…"_

"_Oh really?"_

_Raiden had blinked… now his eyes looked down to see a sword two inches from his throat._

"_Ahhhh… niisama, you could have let me enjoyed the moment a bit longer."_

"_When able, end a fight as quickly as possible. Drawn out fights are far more dangerous."_

"_Ano… you know how Fennikkusu is…"_

"_All the more reason to train for such quick fights… the longer a battle goes on the more pain will be inflicted on you and your opponent. Your soul must learn to accept that on the battlefield the death of the opponent is sometimes unavoidable and the better outcome."_

"_Yes, Nii-sama," said Raiden with a bow. "Thank you for honoring me with your words."_

_A hand rested on his head, "But I can honestly say, you have been improving exceptionally fast, congratulations. Your training in the academy has been going well, yes? I hear you're close to achieving shikai…"  
_

Raiden's eyes opened.

He sat up and felt his blankets fall away. Rubbing the last remains of sleep out of his eyes, he pulled himself up to begin readying for the day.

That dream was a memory from several years back when he was still training at the academy. Much had happened since then…

For instance, he really could keep up with Niisama's shunpo now, both in his movement and his own footwork. And he had long since achieved shikai.

Raiden glanced down at his sword as he strapped it in place at his hip. His zanpakutou, Fennikkusu, was the only sword in soul society whose shikai was governed by a special permission of release, just like the captains' bankai was. Unless under exceptional circumstances it was against the law for him to release his shikai without the permission of two or more captains. While a pain in the ass for him, it was something of a badge of honor as well.

It wasn't like his zanpakutou was so uber-powerful that it caused spiritual anomalies or anything like that. In most respects it had the appearance of a normal zanpakutou—with a couple key exceptions.

First off, Fennikkusu wasn't a normal katana—it was a reverse bladed one. Raiden always figured this was Fennikkusu's expression of how it loathed harming others, which was another more personal trait he had found that also seemed to be unique to his zanpakutou—it hated to fight.

Second, the dull side of the blade was a bright red and had the ability to stun whatever it touched, while the sharp bladed side was a vivid green almost the same color as his eyes…

It was because of this green portion of the blade that Harry could not arbitrarily release his sword.

The ability of the green blade… was instantaneous death.

"_Hey Kuchiki! Now that we have our shikai, let's spar together! I want to see what the great genius Kuchiki Raiden's sword is really made of!"_

"_You're on!"_

Raiden's grip on his sword's hilt tightened.

As if sensing his distress a windless gust circled the room, and Harry could faintly hear a soothing melody in its voice. Slowly his body relaxed and he gave a heavy sigh.

That was a long time ago…

A knock came at the entryway to this room.

"Enter," said Raiden putting on a blank expression not unlike his Niisama's.

"Ahhhh… 3rd seat Kuchiki-kun, what's with that scary face?"

"Ohayo, Fuku-taicho…"

"Come on, smile for me! You're just as cold as Hitsugaya-taicho, and your zanpakutou isn't even an ice type!"

Matsumoto Rangiku, Vice Captain of the 10th squad, came in and leaned against the wall as Raiden began to roll up his mat to store away. She frowned as she watched him. He really was just like his brother, acting cold and indifferent to all but a few. They even looked a lot alike, with long black hair and complexions the color of porcelain. But those amazing green eyes… they were more expressive than any glare of Kuchiki-taicho's ever could be. They could be as warm as emerald fires… or as cold as green shards of ice.

"Is there a particular reason you came to bug me this morning?" asked Raiden.

"Oh yeah!" said Matsumoto, feigning an epiphany. "Hitsugaya-taicho sent me to get you… oh, about an hour ago…"

"WHAT?!"

All she felt was a breeze as her assistant raced past her.

"Hmmm… I'm not sure if a shunpo was really necessary…"

She continued muttering to herself about uptight men and their over-bearing punctuality as she closed Kuchiki's door and took her time heading back to their captain's office.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"3rd seat Kuchiki Raiden, reporting Hitsugaya-taicho," said Raiden with bow. "I beg your pardon for my tardiness."

"Tardiness?" asked Histugaya. "I wasn't expecting you for another hour at least…"

A twitch formed on Raiden's forehead.

"Is that so?"

Hitsugaya took one look at his subordinate and rolled his eyes. "Apparently Matsumoto did not relay that to you."

"No, sir."

"Very well, we'll just get it over with now then. Kuchiki Raiden, you are to go accompany a group of shinigami academy students on a training run to the real world this evening at 1700 hours. You should be there to great them by 1600. Should an emergency arise, you have permission from both I and Yamamoto-taicho to release your shikai. Other than this, you have the day off. You are dismissed."

"Hai! Thank you, Hitsugaya-taicho!"

"Just be careful… and Kuchiki-san, if you run into Matsumoto, remind her that she still has a stack of paperwork calling her name. Use force if necessary."

"H-Hai, taicho…"

As Raiden left, Hitsugaya watched him go. He was a good subordinate, and Hitsugaya couldn't help but feel a shared camaraderie with him, from one 'child prodigy' to another. He just couldn't shake the feeling that there was something… different about the boy—other than the abnormal rate at which his soul's appearance matured. Where most souls could take decades to reach a visual state of maturity (thus his own less-than-tall stature), Kuchiki Raiden's had matured steadily since his arrival in Soul Society 16 years previous. It was almost as if he were still on Living World time…

But that was impossible. According to Byakuya's report when he had brought the boy back, his chain of fate had been cut, thus his body should be long dead and gone.

Hitsugaya gave his head a shake and turned back to the report in hand. He had too much to do to ponder the mysteries of Kuchiki Raiden.

'Report #A6953: Concerning increased hollow activity and the entity Tom Marvolo Riddle…'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Ohayo, Nee-san…"

"Raiden-kun!"

Rukia walked over to greet her younger brother who had just appeared on the edge of squad 13's training field.

"What are you doing over here? It's quite a ways from squad 10's building."

"I have to accompany a group of academy students tonight on a trip to the Living World but Hitsugaya-taicho gave me the rest of the day off, so I figured I'd stop by and see what you were doing today..."

"Oh! I'm sorry, but today's squad 13a 's training day and our captain is in good health right now so…"

"I'm glad to hear that… then your squad should probably train extra hard for him today, right?"

Rukia nodded with a smile which Raiden returned. He knew how much the captain meant to most of squad 13, Rukia included.

"But if your not too warn out when you get back from your mission with the students, maybe we could get in a spar or two and some dinner, alright?" said Rukia, playfully pushing her younger brother.

"I'd be more worried about you getting warn out than me, Nee-chan. Besides, I can take anything you being me!"

"Watch it punk! Just because you have some weird reiatsu and you're higher ranked than me doesn't mean I don't know a few tricks!"

"Heh, they have to reach me from down there first!"

CRACK!

"Kuso! That was my foot!"

"Serves you right, beanpole!"

"Oh hello, Kuchiki-san…"

Raiden coughed and quickly turned to the man addressing him with a blank face.

"Ohayo, Ukitake-taicho. I apologize for the intrusion, I was just inquiring if my sister were free today."

"Oh it's no problem, though it is squad 13's training day so I'm afraid I can't let her go today. But we should be done by nightfall, so feel free to stop by around then."

"Thank you, Ukitake-taicho."

"We're moving out to the forest now, Rukia."

"Hai, taicho! I will be right there!"

Ukitake nodded as he returned to the rest of the group.

"Well, I suppose I'll see you later on tonight then. Be careful…" said Rukia with a small frown.

Raiden smiled. Even though he had been able to match her since his 4th year in the academy, she still worried over him like a mother hen. While a little aggravating at times, he appreciated it none-the-less.

"See you tonight, Nee-san. Jan ne!" And with that shunpoed over to where the training fields ended before changing over to a leisurely walk, wondering what to do with all this free time…

A breeze blew and Raiden lifted his head, closing his eyes…

"Hey you! Watch where you're going!"

"Eh, I'm sorry…"

Raiden's eyes opened. That was Hanataru… He looked walked around a building to see who the other voices belonged to. Three large shinigami stood surrounding a smaller figure who was quickly trying to pick up the medicines he had dropped in order to get out of the brutes way. He was almost done when the largest one out of bunch knocked everything back out of his hands.

"4th squad dunces like you should remember their place!"

"No, please—"

"And what problem do you idiots have with the 4th squad?" asked Raiden in a cold voice from behind the yelling thug.

All three spun around ready to for a fight until they caught sight of who it was.

"K-Kuchiki-san…"

"If you would like a fight, I'd be happy to oblige…" Raiden pulled his zanpakutou and held it leisurely, "Give me five minutes and I'll even request for a temporary release of my shikai, just for you…"

"NOT NECESSARY!"

The three quickly backed away and disappeared. So fast in fact, Raiden wondered if they had used shunpo.

He sheathed his sword and turned back to Hanataru who quickly bowed.

"Thank you very much, Kuchiki-san, I'm sorry for the trouble—"

"It was none. I just don't like people who abuse their strength," said Raiden, bending down to help Hanataru pick up the medicines. "You really should start to stand up more for yourself though, you know. We're not academy students anymore…"

"I know… I'm sorry…"

"Don't worry about it. Just be careful from now on," said Raiden, handing him the medicines.

"Here! Take some of this salve! It's a new treatment squad 4 has developed for emergency treatment in the field. It's especially useful to use to stem the flow of blood out of a wound. Several shinigami have taken to hiding small amounts in hidden locations in their zanpakutou," said Hanataru, handing Raiden a small tube.

"You really don't have to thank me—"

"No really, it's the least I can do. You help prevent me from getting more bruised up, I help you take care of yours when you get them… That's what friends are for, right?"

Raiden nodded, "Alright, thanks then."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Several hours had passed and Raiden could be found lying atop one of the many roofs of Seireitei. In general, the day had been rather boring. But he figured occasionally having a boring day was a good thing.

With a sigh he sat up. Judging by sun, he'd say it was almost 1600 hours, which meant he needed to be on his way towards the academy to meet with the students.

There was an increase of reitsu behind him and a feeling of familiarity filled him.

"You have an assignment, do you not?"

"Hai, Nii-sama. I was about to head out just as you arrived."

Raiden turned around to face his brother and bowed deeply. "Did you wish to speak with me before I leave?"

"Yes. When you return, come see me. I have something I must discuss with you. And be especially vigilant tonight—strange things have been afoot in the Living World."

"I will do as you wish," said Raiden with another bow.

Byakuya had left before he had risen.


End file.
